Alcoholic Friends
by Mikeleonvalentine
Summary: A.U. Axel finds himself stuck back into the body of his original, but can't remember who he was before the organization. He questions who he really is and if his memories are real or some crazy dream he had. mourning the loss of something wonderful.


AN: I do not own Axel, Story contains a non KH character necessary for a plot. Contains A.U hinting of yaoi, swearing, angst, alcohol abuse. ext.

Fingers flexed and clenched under new bandages as the red head hissed. He'd fucked up his right hand pretty good, and he regretted it so much now. He couldn't even attempt to pick up his work if he tried. With a heavy sigh he used his left hand to rub his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Closing green orbs tight as he tried to wipe the constant flow of images that swam though his mind clear as if it happened just last night.

The soft gasps, heavy breaths, Moans, Skin so soft as if it was made partly of silk, dirty blond hair that was always so soft he couldn't help but want to bury his fingers into it. Not to mention blue eyes that he could never avoid, Taking his non-existing heart and making it fill an empty hole, even skip a beat. No matter what, they could always stop him dead in his tracks.

How he'd kill right now to feel those lips against his own again, a feeling that always sent such pleasant chills and shivers up and down his spine…. Feeling that always had made him feel 'real.'

Now he was left only was he contemplating on if they were real… Real memories that was…

_"Maybe if you'd get your fucking head out of a bottle long enough to think clearly, You'll realize it's all some fucking delusion you've just created in your head!"_

The raven haired males voice Echoed in his mind. Yes, he'd gotten quite the taste of what was –REAL- by now. The recovering flesh around his tendons and knuckles were just a poor constant reminder, for starters.

Waking up from craziest, most fantastic dream ending of your life, and suddenly not know who the fuck you really are any more. This form in which he'd come into possession suffered heavily from it's past, and now he found himself destroying whatever it was that the previous owner had going for him.

_Two completely different people._

_One body._

Now the question was laid out on the table, Was he Axel? Or was he Ael? All the evidence that laid here pointed to the 'delusion' his mind created to be real. Not to mention the timing in which he was shot down two years ago lining up perfectly for how long he was in the Organization.

Two fucking years, is it possible to have two years go by in one dream and remember every single day of it?

Slamming the bathroom cabinet shut again he watched as the already smashed mirror crack and fall into even move pieces, tinkering off the sink and onto the floor. He found himself glaring at the shards of his split up reflection before rubbing his temple with his left hand, closing his eyes tightly a moment before heading out of the bathroom.

"Ael?" a soft high voice spoke up to him as a long raven haired male looked up to him from his couch.

"you alright, I hear-"

"**Get out.**" The red head snapped in a dangerously low tone. Why the –fuck- was James here again? What was he doing with him? He didn't even like black hair! Most of it was just a blur to him now. All the things he'd done with a nameless selection of people that were so called 'friends' of his. Just people to use really, trying to quell the ache he felt, to try and fill the renewed emptiness in his chest he never really understood had existed before. Maybe his body's previous owner had a better purpose with them, but the new owner? Not so much.

It was never enough for him, and he knew he wouldn't be satisfied till he found –him- again. That was just a fact, and he knew it. It was that fact alone that he now found himself completely miserable in his life once more, and like the jerk he was, took it out on everyone he came across. Weather it was on purpose or not.

The shorter tattooed male didn't even think twice, with a blunt mumbled "whatever" he was up with his things, keys jingling, and out the door.

The red head hadn't even bothered to take notice if he'd left or not, he didn't even hear him, he didn't care. Going to his cupboard to pull out another bottle to drown his self into another phase of numbness, so he could feel –normal- again... normal being the lack of feeling you get with the effects. Like you never had a heart… maybe he could sleep tonight.


End file.
